The Sleepover From Hell
by iint0xicated
Summary: The G-Boys are havin' a sleepover...although hell sorta broke loose, so its crazy! Hints of 12, 34. Yaoi. RR
1. Hell Breaks Loose

The Sleepover From Hell~Part One, Hell breaks loose  
By: KaysieRae  
E-Mail: AkachairoAya@lycos.com  
  
Warnings: None, really. Little bit of language, slight yaoi...that's about it.  
  
Notes: Umm...don't ask. Especially about Wufei. I wrote this when I was REALLY buzzed out and wasn't thinking straight. Don't be scared. I am sane now...This is only part one. That's right part one. There are more. Bwa ha ha ha!  
  
Disclamers: The usual crap about Gundam Wing being owned by Bandai and Sunrise, not me, don't sue me....blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.....  
  
This whole fic is my property and I do not want anyone posting it on their site without my permission. Understand? Good. Enjoy!  
  
*~*  
  
The G-Boys are having a sleepover at Quatre's mansion. They have decided to play Twister in their PJ's. Wufei's drunk. Well, actually, EXTREMELY drunk.  
  
Wufei: Left hand red! Hee hee!  
  
Duo: Easy enough for the start I guess.  
  
::All put left hand down::  
  
Wufei: Everyone ready?  
  
Duo and Quatre: Yuppers! ::Smiles::  
  
Heero and Trowa: Hn...  
  
Wufei: 'Kay! Right foot blue!  
  
Heero:(muttering under his breath to Trowa) What the hell is wrong with him?  
  
Trowa: One too many beers I suppose. Just play along.  
  
~5 Minutes Later~  
  
Wufei: Hee hee! This is starting to get interesting! Hee!  
  
Duo: Oww! Trowa! Move your foot! It's jabbing in my stomach!  
  
Trowa: I can't. Quatre's butt is in my face and I can't move!  
  
Quatre: I heard that! ::mutters under breath:: I'm sure you don't mind that Trowa! ::smiles::  
  
Heero: WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!?  
  
Wufei: Uh-oh! Right foot green!  
  
All: Shit...  
  
4 seconds later there was a loud thud.  
  
Duo: Itai...let's never play that again...  
  
Wufei: Wee! That was fun! Again! Again!  
  
Heero: (to Trowa) Go get the straight jacket. He's getting too crazy...  
  
Trowa: Will do...  
  
Trowa goes over to the closet and gets the straight jacket while Heero explains what he's going to do to Wufei to Quatre and Duo.  
  
Heero: (to everyone except the very drunk and happy-go-lucky Wufei) Now on the count of three, we pin him down. Ready? One, two, THREE!  
  
All four Gundam pilots pounced on the unsuspecting Wufei and finally get the straight jacket on.  
  
Wufei: We're playing dress-up now? Yeah! I think Heero should wear a dress!  
  
All except Heero smirk.  
  
Heero: Oh...dear...god...  
  
Duo: Oh what's the matter, Heero? Don't you want to play dress-up? ::smiles::  
  
Heero gets out his gun he somehow hid in his boxers.  
  
Heero: Get away from me.   
  
Duo quickly backs away.  
  
Quatre: Let's play something else. How abou...  
  
Wufei: (interruping Quatre) Spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!  
  
All: NO!  
  
Wufei: Please? ::makes puppy face::  
  
All: NO!  
  
Wufei: Fine!  
  
Wufei turns around, still in his straight jacket. Heero is rubbing his forehead.  
  
Heero: Wufei's loaded out of his mind wanting to play spin the bottle. This night couldn't get any worse.  
  
Duo: (Looking out the window) Uh...guys...turn off all the lights and be quiet.  
  
Heero: Why?  
  
Duo: Unless you want Relena here, do it now. She's pulling up the driveway.  
  
Heero: Kuso...why me lord...why?  
  
Quatre ran and turned off the lights. They laid down and stay absolutley still and silent. There's a knock at the door.  
  
Relena: Anyone home?  
  
Wufei: Why yes! ::said in a sing-song voice::  
  
All: Wufei!!!  
  
Wufei: What?! I was just politley answering Miss Relena's question.  
  
Relena: Are you guys sleeping already? I thought I'd come over and hang around. Heero...I brought you some cookies! They're in my car!  
  
Heero: Keep them there!  
  
Quatre goes and turns on the lights.  
  
Relena: Can I come in?  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa: NO!  
  
Quatre: Come on guys, she's probably cold. Just let her come in for 15 minutes.  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa: NO!  
  
Quatre: Well it's my house and I say we're letting her in.  
  
Quatre goes to open the door that has hell on the other side.   
  
Duo: Quick! Heero! Run!  
  
Heero runs upstairs just in time.   
  
Wufei: Yeah! We're playing hide 'n' seek now! I love that game!  
  
Wufei starts jumping around the room just as Relena walked in.   
  
Relena: Thanks for letting me in Quatre! Uh...what's wrong with Wufei? And where's my Hee-Chan?  
  
Quatre: Wufei's loaded and Heero is....um...I don't know.  
  
Wufei: He's playing hide 'n' seek! He's hiding, and you're seeking! Wee hee hee!  
  
Relena: Hide and seek, eh? Heee-ccchhaaann!!!  
  
Relena starts to run all over the house.  
  
Relena: Oh Heeerroo! Heeeerrooo! Where are yooouuu?  
  
Heero: (whispering to himself) Away from you I hope...  
  
Relena goes upstairs and opens the bathroom door that doesn't have a lock on it.  
  
Relena: Oh there you are Hee-chan! Let's go and play games!  
  
Relena grabs poor Heero's hand and pulls him downstairs. They get downstairs and see Trowa, Quatre, and Duo trying to calm down Wufei.  
  
Wufei: I wanna play a game!  
  
Quatre: Um...What kind of game?  
  
Wufei: Let's play...whoopie! Truth or Dare!  
  
Quatre look over at Trowa and Duo for approval of the semi-appropriate game. They sigh, then nod.  
  
Wufei: Yeah!!! Oh Relena!  
  
Relena: (Letting go of Heero) Yes Wufei?  
  
Wufei: We're gonna play truth or dare! Do you want to join?  
  
Relena smiles.  
  
Relena: Oh sure! I go first! Heero, truth or dare?  
  
Heero: Leave me alone...  
  
Relena: Oh come on! Truth or dare?  
  
Heero: Leave me alone, Relena...  
  
Relena: Okay, truth! Good choice. Um...let's see...do you like me?  
  
Heero: You have to ask?  
  
Relena frowned.  
  
Relena: Well?  
  
Heero: Well what?  
  
Relena: Your answer?  
  
Heero: I hate you! You sicken me! Leave me alone!  
  
Silence.  
  
Relena: Hee hee! I love it when you joke around, Heero.  
  
Heero: Who said I was joking?  
  
All: ::sigh::  
  
Duo: Fighting like a married couple already....Tsk tsk tsk.  
  
Heero gave Duo the signature death glare.  
  
Silence once again.   
  
Wufei: I'm bored!  
  
All: Shut up!  
  
Wufei: NO! I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored....  
  
Duo: Heero, where's your gun?  
  
Heero: In my hand...  
  
Heero points gun at Wufei. Wufei shuts up.  
  
Quatre: Well...what do yo guys want to do?  
  
Heero: First of all to make life easier, get rid of Relena.  
  
Duo: I'm cool with that.  
  
Trowa: I'm game.   
  
Relena: I'm not! ::smiles::  
  
Duo: Shut up Relena! Don't you see? It's frickin' three against one! You loose! Go home!  
  
Relena: NO! ::sticks tongue out at Duo::  
  
All: YES!  
  
Wufei: Wufei doesn't like yelling!  
  
Wufei starts to cry.  
  
Trowa: Now look what you did! Relena, LEAVE! Wow...didn't know I could yell that loud.  
  
Relena: Fine!  
  
Relena storms off and slams the door behind her. Quatre goes over to Wufei and shuts him up.  
  
Quatre: Now that that is taken care of, what do you want to do?  
  
Heero: .......  
  
Duo: .......  
  
Trowa: .......  
  
Wufei: Wee! Let's call Treize!  
  
All: Um...Wufei...are you okay?  
  
Before anyone could do anything, Wufei squirmed out of his straight jacket and dialed Treize's number.  
  
Duo: How and WHY does he know Treize's number?  
  
Wufei hands the phone to Heero.  
  
Heero: Wufei! What the hell?!  
  
Wufei: Hee hee!  
  
Treize: Um...excuse me...hello?  
  
Heero: Uhh...  
  
Treize: Heero? Heero is that you?  
  
Heero: No.  
  
Treize: Oh Heero, I knew you would call!  
  
Heero: Oh...dear...god...  
  
Heero hangs up the phone and starts to walk towards Wufei with an evil look on his face. Duo is cracking up.  
  
Duo: (mimicking Treize) Ha ha ha! ::takes breath:: Oh Heero, I knew you would call!  
  
Heero turns around and notices he was on speaker phone the whole time. Heero pulls out his gun and starts chasing Duo around.  
  
Wufei: We're playing tag now? Yeah!  
  
Wufei starts running with Duo. Quatre and Trowa are laughing.  
  
Trowa: Will this ever stop?  
  
Quatre: I hope not! This is too funny!  
  
Trowa: .......  
  
Trowa sticks his foot out. Duo and Wufei trip.  
  
Wufei: Owie! Owie! Owie! Wufei's bottom hurts now thanks to Trowa.  
  
Heero stops running.  
  
Heero: B..b...b...bottom?!  
  
Quatre: (to Trowa) Did Heero just studder?  
  
Trowa: I...think...so...  
  
Heero suprisingly burst out laughing.  
  
Duo: Holy shit! I never thought I'd live to see the day Heero Yuy laughs.  
  
Trowa: Same here.  
  
Duo, Trowa, and Quatre stay perfectly still and stare in amazment at Heero.  
  
-5 minutes later-  
  
Heero is just now finishing up laughing. He glances over at the couch where the 3 Gundam pilots are staring at him.  
  
Heero: What?!  
  
All: Oh...nothing...  
  
Wufei: I'm all better now! Let's play a game!  
  
Trowa: Do you know how many times you've said 'let's play a game'?  
  
Wufei: Nopey!  
  
Trowa: Nopey?  
  
Quatre: Right...anyhoo, how about we just watch t.v.?  
  
Wufei: No!  
  
Quatre: Okay...then what do you want to play, Wufei?  
  
Wufei: Umm....let's see...oh, I know!  
  
Quatre: What is it?  
  
Wufei: Hee hee! Not telling!  
  
Heero get's his gun out and points it at Wufei.  
  
Heero: Tell us now, Wufei!  
  
Wufei: Fine. It's a game ca "Who ever makes Duo's nose bleed first get's to be in the closet alone with Quatre for 5 minutes".  
  
Duo and Quatre: Umm...I don't think this is a good idea...  
  
Wufei: Sure it's a good idea. All my idea'a are good.  
  
Heero: They are?  
  
Silence.  
  
Wufei: So are we gonna play?  
  
Heero: .......  
  
Duo: No!  
  
Quatre: No!  
  
Trowa: I get the first shot!  
  
Silence. Everyone stares at Trowa in amazement. Quatre let's out a faint smile.  
  
Trowa: Yeah...well...heh heh...let's play!  
  
Trowa punches Duo in the nose and it starts to bleed.  
  
Trowa: I win! Come on Quat!  
  
Quatre goes into the closet with Trowa smiling. They lock the door. Duo is lying on the ground bleeding. Heero bends down next to him.   
  
Heero: Come on Duo...you don't want to bleed on Quatre's carpet, do you? Let's go into the kitchen and clean you up.  
  
Wufei: What am I supposed to do?  
  
Heero: Sit down, shut up, and don't touch anything.  
  
Wufei: But that's not fun!  
  
Heero: Who ever said it was? 


	2. Continued!!

Heero walks into the kitchen carrying Duo in his arms. Wufei has a smirk and evil look on his face.  
  
Wufei: Sit down, shut up, and be quiet, huh? Hee hee! I'll show you what Wufei can do!  
  
And so hell has broken loose in just 2 measly hours. What will become of The Winner Estate? Will Duo's nose stop bleeding? And what's happining in the closet? Be on the look out for my sequal: The Sleepover From Hell~Part 2, Wufei's revenge. R/R 


End file.
